


Of Goodbye's and Hello's (Aka, Slinky and the Brain)

by Yellow_Badger



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Derek Hale is a Softie, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Hurt Alec Lightwood, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow To Update, Sort Of, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, The Author Regrets Everything, The Pack Being Idiots, alec and the shadowhunters do reunite again, dont worry, i made up a magic entity, the hale pack helps alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Badger/pseuds/Yellow_Badger
Summary: Stiles found a snake by his window and named him Slinky. Said snake turned into a hot man by the name of Alec. Myth's come true, the pack is flabbergasted and Alec is done.(Or: Alec needs the Hale Packs help to stop Valentine after 'killing' his family. Alec turns out to be one of an ancient myth, an Absorber. A mythical creature that can take away a were, magical abilities, and basically anything else. He helps them with Pack duties, how to be an Alpha and more. While they help him find a way to stop Valentine. The Hale Pack gains a new member, and Alec has a den again. And things happen, which is good, because Alec is so done.)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Slinky the snake, Sparky the Spark and Puppy the Were'woof'

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, for I have sinned. I dreamt about this and was like, yEs. Sorry if my knowledge of snakes is inaccurate! I tried to research a bit here and there. Enjoy!

“Stiles, what are you holding?”

Stiles grinned at him, holding the animal higher so that Scott could see the pearlescent white snake, his scales shimmering under the light of the sun that was travelling through the unguarded windows.

“I think it’s obvious, Scotty,” he smirked, “and~ I’m keeping it!” he announced, holding the snake that has balled itself up to his other arm. The snake slithered, albeit reluctantly, to his arm and curled itself around, using his arm as a branch.

Scott still looked confused. “I- Why though? With all the supernatural stuff that has been going around, where are you going to find the time to look after a pet?” Now that was a good question. 

“Well, I, he would have a cage? Dammit!” Stiles groaned in frustration. He looked wistfully at the snake curled around his arm, sighing. “I really wanted to keep him…”

At the sad look of his friend, Scott hurried to say, “Well, I mean, Deaton can, right? He is a vet and he can look after… um, what’s his name?” he gestured to the animal.

Stiles opened his mouth, but then closed it. “Well, I mean, we can choose a name together?” he offered weakly, “Because I know for a fact, that if I choose the name for him, the pack would eat me. I already have a few candidates, like Swirly, Noodles, Slinky and, of course, Nagini!” 

Scott contemplated the names, “Although Nagini is superior, Slinky is awesome. The pack would hate it, literally.” Stiles grinned.

“Alright, Slinky it is,” he looked at the snake, “I really hope you like the name, dude, ‘cause you’re kind of stuck with it.” the snake bumped his head against his arm, a soft hiss escaping it. It sounded like a sigh, doomed to have the name Slinky. 

Scott snorted, “We have a pack meeting tonight, bring him! They are gonna flip,” he laughed. “Where did you find him? Have you taken him to the vet yet?” 

Stiles’ eyebrows’ scrunched together, “We should do that, like, right now. Is the vet far from here?” 

“No, we can walk.” Stiles nodded and they began making their way to the vet. “Well, I found him by my window. He was kind of sad-looking, so I opened my window. He didn’t look poisonous, so I thought, what’s the harm? And boom, here we are.” When Stiles stopped explaining, Scott looked like he could have an aneurysm. 

“What?” 

“Stiles!” Scott accused, his eyebrows doing that funny thing. Seriously, it was like all the wolves could speak a language with their eyebrows. Browspeak. Stiles internally sniggered.  
“You are an idiot! What if the snake was poisonous? It is so irresponsible!” He ranted, but Stiles tuned him out. 

“Geez, you’re starting to sound like my dad,” he complained. He knew it was a teensy bit reckless… okay, a lot. But geez, the snake looked so cute and adorable. And it was white, like pure white! 

“Stiles! Honestly, man.” Scott groaned, doing this weird hand thing. Honestly, it isn’t that bad… Okay, maybe it was. 

“Okay! Okay! I admit, it was a stupid idea. But I felt so sorry for it, and it literally slithered up to me like it wanted a home, okay?” Stiles sighed, looking at the snake. It curled tightly around his arm, his head under all the curls of his body.

Scott sighed, “Fine, but just be careful, okay?” Stiles nodded before snorting, “You sound like my dad, dude,”

Scott laughed, smiling. “Also, you do know what type of snake it is, right? And what it is supposed to eat? What sort of cage to get him? Slinky can’t always be around your arm, even if you want him to.”

Stiles grinned, looking at him. “That is what you’re here for, Scotty.” 

They both laughed as they made it to the vet. Going in and requesting for Deaton. After waiting a couple of minutes, they got to see the vet. 

They didn’t even have to tell Deaton anything, because he gave Slinky one look and nodded. “I take it you found him somewhere?”

“Yup! Can you help us? We need to find all the supplies because I’m gonna keep him! His name is Slinky,” Stiles enthusiastically said, stroking the snake. He didn’t know if he should or could stroke Slinky.

Deaton eyed the snake once more, “You have everything you need, Stiles. Tonight is a pack meeting, yes? Take him with you and you’ll find out something that you wouldn’t have figured was possible.”

Scott and Stiles frowned. “What do you mean?” the vet was always vague, but Stiles was really confused. 

“You’ll figure out soon enough. Scott, you don’t have to come later,” the vet said, “Now, go. I have other animals to attend to.” he made a shooing motion with his hand and they found themselves outside of the vet.

“Well, that was weird,” Scott said, frowning. 

“Tell me about it,” Stiles muttered, sighing. “Well, what do we do now? And what did Deaton mean by ‘finding out something you wouldn’t have figured was possible’?”

Scott shrugged, “I have no idea. Do you want to go to the loft now? Like, walk? Because by the time we get there, the meeting would either have started or we will have arrived early.”

Stiles contemplated for a moment before nodding. “Sure, dude. But be aware that I’ll complain if my feet hurt.” 

Scott snorted but nodded.

They walked for what seemed like hours, and Stiles heavily regretted entertaining the idea of walking to the loft. He was definitely catching a ride with Derek or something the next morning. But, Derek.

Ah, Derek. The Derek of his dreams, the Derek that pushed him into walls and barked at him (heh). The Derek, that did not like him, but who Stiles had a crush on. A major one. A one maybe bigger than the one he had on Lydia, which says a lot. Considering he liked her for ten years. 

Stiles honestly thought there was something wrong with him because he kept liking people who were way, way, out of his league. 

But oh well, hopefully, it’ll blow over. Maybe.

Nah, who was he kidding? It wouldn’t. Because if he knew how to do something, he does it good. His crush on Lydia shows that.

“‘Iles… Stiles!” Scott nudged him a bit, pushing him. 

“What?” he snapped out of it, looking at him. 

“We’re here, dude. And Slinky doesn’t seem to like it here,” Scott noticed that the snake seemed restless, like it was scared. It kept moving around, looking like he was trying to hide. 

Stiles frowned and looked at the snake. That was odd, considering he was fine a moment ago. “Maybe because it has been around my arm for so long? Or maybe he’s hungry?” Stiles suggested. “I really hope it isn’t a demon snake or something because I draw the line at cute animals being secretly demons.”

“Honestly? I wouldn’t be surprised.” Scott’s eyes widened, “Oh no, Stiles! What if its a demon?!” he made a move to grab the snake, but Stiles stopped him.

“Scott, buddy, mah man, wouldn’t you have been able to smell if it was a demon or not?” Stiles asked, trying to raise his eyebrow, but failing.

Scott opened his mouth, but closed it again. “I mean, I think..?”

“Scott! Stiles! Why are you still out there? Come in!” They heard Isaac yelled. Scott would’ve heard if Isaac just normally talked, but he probably yelled for Stiles’ sake.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Slinky isn’t a demon, and is probably offended that you implied that.” he ignored Isaac and instead looked at Slinky and smiled, “right, buddy?” Slinky was still restless, but he looked up at Stiles for a moment before bumping his head against his arm in an affirmative. “See?”

Scott sputtered, “You were the first one to suggest that it was a demon!” he had the look of a kicked puppy and honestly, it was hilarious. 

Stiles began to make his way to the door, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” he feigned ignorance.

Scott sighed a long, miserable sigh before following him. 

When they got inside, everyone was looking at them weirdly. Well, more at Stiles and Slinky. Scott could imagine why. Stiles barely took care of himself, how can he look after a snake? But when Stiles was determined, he got things done. And, the snake was an unnatural white, as well. 

Albino snakes weren’t usually fully white, that Scott knew. They always had a bit of colour to them and, of course, red eyes. Fully white snakes with no red eyes usually meant that they were bred, so it wouldn’t be a surprise if Slinky were to die earlier. He wasn’t going to mention that to his friend though, considering he could research it anyway. 

“Stiles. What is that around your arm.” it wasn’t even phased as a question, just as a statement. Ah, Derek. Always the optimist. 

“A snek,” Stiles announced proudly, holding the snake up, who was even more restless. The others gave Slinky a look and shrugged, coming closer to see him. 

Derek sighed, but came a little closer too.   
“Aw! It’s adorable! What is its name?” Erica cooed, looking at the snake. Isaac looked like he really wanted to hold him, but restrained himself. 

“His name is Slinky!” a chorus of sighs could be heard from the pack. Boyd remained completely still, just observing the reptile. He wasn’t standing close, but also not far. 

“What?” Stiles whined, pulling Slinky slightly to his chest, “It’s a totally acceptable name for a snake. Right, Scotty?”

“Yeah!” 

“Let me guess, you and Scott picked out the name together?” Derek drily asked.

“Well, I suggested a few names - like Swirly, Noodles, Slinky and Nagini - and he chose Slinky! It fits him, dude.” he exasperatedly said. Slinky got even more restless, trying to slither up his arm. 

“Don’t call me dude,” was Derek’s immediate response. Predictable. 

“They all suck, though,” Isaac piped up, “Why didn’t you chose something like, like- Jafaar, Medusa - even if the snake is a dude, Medusa still rocks - or even Asmodeus!” 

Slinky didn’t seem to like that name. He didn’t seem to like the name. He didn’t seem to like the name at all. He gave a loud hiss at the name, looking directly into Isaac’s eyes’ and holy cheeseballs, Slinky’s eyes were a beautiful blue, a combination between ocean blue and navy blue. It was gorgeous, but also very unnatural for a snake. ‘Cause his eyes were glowing, slits forming into the pupil. The blue surrounding the black made his eyes stand out even more.

Demon snake it is. Great.

Derek - bless his soul - with his quick reflexes grabbed the snake and threw it. He fookin’ threw it, he threw Slinky. His used to be pet snake that he got that name day and was already overly attached. 

Demon Slinky hissed in pained when he hit the wall, and the others were already wolfed out. 

Derek was already creeping closer, his eyes closer red. He grabbed the snake quickly before it slithered away. One of Derek’s nail’s scratch at Slinky’s scales and let out a hiss that sounded like it was in agony. 

There were bones beginning to crack, and it was definitely not from the wolves. Slinky’s scales began to look smooth and pale.

Before they could really blink, a very hot man sat in front of them. A very naked hot man, who looked so relieved but also pissed. It somehow made him even hotter. Like, his hair was darker than Derek’s, and that says a lot. His hair was hanging over his left eye, basically punctuating his high cheekbones. The man was muscly, and was looking at Stiles. 

The man was still looking at Stiles, his eyebrow slightly raised and a dark look over his face. His face looked stormy, of there was a word to describe it. Or the calm before the storm type of look, you know? 

Just one small thing, Stiles really didn’t want to be the subject of that stormy look, but he was. He was terrified.

When the man opened his mouth to speak though, it surprised everyone. 

“Slinky? Are you serious?” Used-to-be-Slinky hissed, glaring literal daggers at Stiles. 

Stiles gulped.


	2. Finding, Growling and Knowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never watched Teen Wolf wolf before, so sorry if I get anything wrong. But this is different from canon, so who cares? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Derek growled, his eyes glowing. Any other day, Stiles would’ve written poems about his eyes, his scruff, his body- he really shouldn’t be thinking about this, considering there was a man that they don’t know in front of them. 

“Who are you?” Derek growled out, going a bit closer to Used-to-be-Slinky. He didn’t seem any scared, which is stupid. Any respectable person would be scared of Derek. Should be. 

Stiles looked at the man still glaring at him and awkwardly waved. That seemed to agitate him further. Stiles winced slightly, and lowered his eyes. Which seemed to be a horrible decision, because he accidentally looked at his… lower regions. 

The guy seemed to definitely notice, because he went red. He looked redder than Derek’s eyes, which is hilarious and terrifying both at the same time. 

Derek was not happy by the dude’s lack of answer, “Answer me!” he growled harder.

Used-to-be-Slinky moved his leg slightly, as he was crouched, over his crotch area. He looked at Derek, “May I please have some clothes first? Then I’ll talk, I promise.” he calmly said.

Derek looked conflicted, like he wanted to disagree and maim Used-to-be-Slinky, but also wanted to agree and get him clothes. He shrugged his left shoulder at one of the packmates to get the dude clothes. “Fine,” he grumbled. 

Isaac went and retrieved a shirt and jeans for the guy - Derek’s, of course, since none of the others’ clothes would have fitted him. 

After he was dressed, Derek growled at him. “Start talking.”

He nodded and took a breath. “My name is Alec. And I’ve heard that the Hale Pack might be here. When I saw Stilinski, I knew I had an opportunity.” the guy - Alec - slowly said, as if testing the waters. Good choice, honestly. Stiles would’ve probably rambled on and on and on. And on.

They didn’t detect a stutter in his heartbeat, so Derek talked. “And why did you want to find us? If you just came and requested to talk to us, it would’ve been a lot better, don’t you think?” he growled, crossing his arms over his chest. The others still stood alert, but they weren’t wolfed out anymore.

Alec let out a sigh. A long, dramatic sigh. Damn, it even beats Derek’s sighs if he finds out that Stiles has done/is going to do something stupid. The guy though, he looked done. He clenched his jaw. 

“I couldn’t, since I was trapped in that form.” he grit out, his cheeks flushing slightly. Stiles raised his brows slightly, “How though? I’ve never heard of a spell that could change you into a snake. I’ve also done some research and I’ve never found anything that could change into a snake as well. Like a were, I mean. Weresnake has a weird ring to it, and it sounds like someone sneezed.” 

Alec gave him the harshest glare possible. Yeesh, what did Stiles do to him? “You’ve clearly not done enough research, considering you named my snake Slinky, you heathen.” he growled slightly.

Stiles wanted to say something to him, but Derek beat him to it, while also letting out a sigh. “Why did you want to find us?” he asked.

“I wanted - still want - you to help me. It isn’t a small thing, but it would be for the better.” he looked at Derek, a slightly hopeful look in his eyes. 

“Not to say we would help you, but what is it?” 

“To help me stop a war.”

Derek’s expression soured completely, while the Pack began to protest. There was no way they were prepared for a war, let alone had the pack for it. And, what war? Last time Stiles checked there wasn’t a war.

“Excuse me? A war? We already have been in enough battles as is,” he growled, “We don’t have the supplies, the pack or anything! I just turned Alpha, too, and I refuse to go into a battle without at least practicing to be an Alpha. We already have hunters on our backs, making it harder, too. So, I’m sorry. But we’re not helping you, so run along.” He ranted, his eyes glowing red.

“And we haven’t even heard of this war,” Isaac interjected. The other three nodded, Stiles bit his lip in thought. It was kind of fishy for a dude to just turn up as a snake, then after literally turning human asking for assistance in a war that they don’t even know about. There are a few things that just didn’t sit right. Like the fact that he said he couldn’t get out of the form of the snake, then saying it was ‘his’ snake. 

Stiles was intrigued and wanted to find more out about this dude, because hello, knowledge. Stiles didn’t know why, but this dude didn’t seem like he wanted to pull a trick on them. He just looked desperate. 

“Dude, you're basically talking to an old man, so I think you should maybe give us a bit more than ‘to me stop a war’. Why don’t we start out with where you popped out from, and what you are. Because I’m intrigued. Like, a lot. So, yea.” Stiles awkwardly finished, while Derek looked at him and levelled him with a glare. 

“I’m not that old,” he grumbled. Erica let out a cackle at that, but didn’t say anything. 

Alec looked at Stiles for a moment, as if processing it. He did seem a little out of it, though. Now that Stiles actually looked at him. 

Alec crossed his arms slightly, his hands both gripping his forearms while leaning slightly against the wall. “I came from New York. I was the Head of the Institute there, I’m a Shadowhunter.”

Stiles and the others just blinked at him. Derek seemed to definitely know what that is, because he stiffened and his eyes went huge. “A Shadowhunter.” he repeated, but not as a question. 

“Wait, what’s a Shadowhunter?” Scott asked, looking between the two, large men. 

“A demon hunter.” was Derek’s reply, “The demons we have been killing every other week,” he grit out. “Why should we help you when your buddies never helped - or help, considering we are still fighting demons every other week!” he roared, his claws and teeth extending, his eyes glowing. 

Aled didn’t look at him in fear, more in pity and… anger? “When I meant we are in a war, I meant we are in a war. A lot of the smaller Institutes were burned down months, even years, ago. The war has been going on for years, I don’t know how it didn’t reach you. I am very sorry that you have to suffer, but we all are busy suffering as well. I lost a lot of things already. My home, my family, and my identity. There were only four Institutes in the United States that weren’t burned down. The New York Institute, The Washington Institute, The Missouri Institute and The Colorado Institute. 

“Recently, though. The New York Institute was taken over.” he took a breath, “The man leading this war goes by Valentine Morgenstern. He is a Shadowhunter, as well. He believes that downworlders - anything that isn’t human or Angel - are the scum of the Earth. He made a group called the Circle many years ago. They wanted to kill all downworlders and they would kill Shadowhunters, too, if they didn’t agree with him.” his breath hitched,

“We were winning the war, a year or so ago, but then he created a demon. We still don’t know how, what he used or anything. But it killed instantly. A lot of Shadowhunters and downworlders were killed, the poison was too potent for the downworlders, as well.” 

Alec closed his eyes for a second, as if relieving what happened. All of them wanted to know more, so they waited patiently. Heck, even Derek seemed intrigued to know more. 

“But one day, while we were looking over the bodies that we found by a dock, to look for clues on how it was made - or just something. We found it, as well. My whole team was wiped out, Seraph Blades did nothing to it. It was useless to even try to fight, or even run. I don’t know why, but when it bit me, the poison didn’t kill me. It gave me the ability to- to turn into a snake, almost like a were. But it wasn’t all.

“I was holding my Blade while it bit me, and I was already beginning to feel the change. I was staring at the water when I noticed that I changed. My eyes turned into slits, my smooth skin turned into pure white scales, and I had fangs on my upper and lower teeth, but I saw these glowing lines under the scales and when I looked at my blade, it was gone and my nails looked like they were made of steel. They looked like claws.

“I still had the ability to draw on runes, which made me confused. I made the mistake by going to The Institute, I didn’t know it was already taken over. I found out my mistake when the nearest warehouse blew up, killing the Brooklyn pack. I didn’t see how it would help if I tried to go to the Institute, so I ran. I’ve talked to the Hale Pack before, so I ran. Halfway through Indiana I heard of Stiles Stilinski, people told me of his abilities to manipulate mountain ash, I instantly knew he had Seelie blood. That combined with the Hale pack? I knew I was in luck.

“That is why I came to find you. But… along the road, I hit some complications. That is why I arrived scaly.” he finished, looking at Derek. If Izzy was still alive, she would have been damn proud of how many words he spoke. Oh, how he missed her. How he missed his whole family, Magnus… even Clary and Simon, even that ridiculous vampire. 

Derek looked shocked, surprised that the person in front of him told them everything. But something intrigued him. “How have you met the Hale Pack before? I don’t remember ever seeing or meeting you. And, surely you must know that the Hale pack was wiped out a few years ago. Only me and my uncle are left, wherever he is.” he muttered, a scowl forging into his features.

“He must be creeping around somewhere, he is Peter, after all,” Stiles added.

Alec nodded, “I’ve heard. I’m sorry. But I’ve met Talia 8 years ago, when I was seventeen. A few months before the fire. We were on a mission to try and make alliances with the big packs around the United States. When we need their help, they’ll help us. When they need our help, we’ll help them. You and your older sister were at school. Anyway, a month after we left and made the alliance, the California Institute was burned down by hunters.” he spit the word out like it was filthy, a bacteria. 

“That was why we couldn’t save your family,” he whispered, “I’m sorry.” 

Derek looked a bit misty-eyed, but he nodded. “It’s fine. My mother never mentioned it, so I didn’t know.” he said. It actually made sense now, that everytime Peter mentioned Shadowhunters, it was with such disdain. 

All of them were quiet for a moment, before Derek spoke again, “But that didn’t explain why you still came to find us. We are only six, the other two don’t want to join. And Peter…” Derek trailed off.

“And Peter is Peter, a creeping, looming creeperwolf. He is a difficult person,” Stiles finished for him.

Alec nodded, but frowned. “It is a bit of a problem, but it is still fine. We have to get a way of getting them into the Pack.” He bit his lip, “You do know that those of the Hale Pack could do a full transformation into a wolf, right?”

Derek’s eyebrows rose, “Only those of Hale blood could…” at the shake of Alec’s head, he frowned. 

“Wait, we can transform into full wolves?” Isaac asked excitedly. If he had a tail, it would have been wagging. 

“How, though?” Derek asked.

“Your mother, she made a deal with a Warlock that if any werewolf were to join the pack, they would transform into full wolves. It was to ensure that the Pack would be safe at all times, since nothing can stop the transformation.” Alec explained, “That is why I came. The werewolves of Brooklyn could do a full transformation as well, but that is a different story.” 

Derek slowly nodded, taking in the information. 

Isaac spoke, “So we can do full transformations? That is awesome! How can we, though? Are you gonna teach us?” he excitedly asked. Scott nodded quickly, too. Excited. Erica just had a smirk on her face, she was definitely pleased with the information. Boyd still remained emotionless, like always.

Stiles looked from Derek to Alec, and from Alec to Derek. “Wait, wait. If we are going to fight in a war, shouldn’t we be trained. Not to be… depressing? But in case you haven’t noticed, we are all still in high school. Some of us have curfews,” he glanced at Scott, “so it may be a bit hard to help you.”

Alec bit his lip, “That is fine… I can talk to your parents,” 

Derek’s brow rose, and opened his mouth, but Stiles cut him off. “Yea, no. My dad is the Sheriff, dude. Meaning, he does not know about the wolfy business and he would not be happy finding out his delinquent son has almost died, like, a thousand times already. He would surely be pissed.”

“My mom, too.” Scott interjected. “That woman is scary…” Isaac muttered.

“It would be better if your father was in the know. He could help a lot, and I would talk to them, if that helps?” he suggested. 

Derek gave a long sigh. “We are already making plans and we haven’t even said yes,” the yet was unsaid, but still implied. 

Erica smirked, “I think we all said yes the minute he finished his story.” she said, winking at Alec. He blushed and looked slightly down. 

Derek shook his head, “This is unbelievable, but fine. We will help you, but you will help us. Deal?” 

Alec looked at him and nodded, “Deal.”


End file.
